deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zuko vs Shouto Todoroki
Zuko vs Shouto Todoroki is a what if DEATH BATTLE by Majora Moon. It features Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender and Shouto Todoroki from My Hero Acedemia. Description Two fiery combatants scarred by their father issues duke it out to see who is truly supreme. Interlude Wiz: While fathers are usually the most important influence in a son's life, some sons seek a different path than their father wished them to take. Boomstick: Too bad I never got to meet my dad. Wiz: Zuko, the Honorable Prince of the Fire Nation Boomstick: And Shouto Todoroki, the Icy Hot Bastard of Class 1-A. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to anylize their armor, weapons, and skills, to find out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE!!! Zuko Wiz: Water, Earth, Fire, Air. Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. But then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Boomstick: This asshole named Sozin thought that by taking over the world, the Fire Nation could share the peace and prosparity their nation was experiancing, and even leaving his friend Roku for dead. Wiz: However his decendant Ozai abandoned that dream of 'peace' and decided to rule the world for... Boomstick: Because he wanted to in all honesty. Wiz: So his father betrothed him with Ursa, the previous Avatar's granddaughter Boomstick: Then after they marry they have two kids, one's aprodigy one.... wasn't really Wiz: His name was Zuko Boomstick: Yeah you may think he's a badass but nope when he was kid he really wasn't good at firebending at all Wiz: But as he grew he became better at it he was a great firebender Wiz: But when his general suggested a plan that would sacrifice the lives of many solders, his son, Prince Zuko stood up and thought about how horrid this corse of action would be. Boomstick: He then burned his son's face when he refused to fight him, a fight he was forced into for speaking out of line. Geez, what an ass. Wiz: Banishing the prince, Ozai gave Zuko one chance to redeem himself. Capture the Avatar if he is alive, and only then would he restore his honor. Boomstick: For years, Zuko sailed the seas looking for the Last Airbender, and after two long years found him. Wiz: Zuko would later join the Avatar and teach him how to firebend ''' '''Boomstick: There is one trick that his Uncle Iroh taught him Lightning bending Wiz: Well he can't bend lightning he can redirect it he is fast enough to catch lighting. Which means you will have to be at least 220,000,000 miles per hour Boomstick: That's 286731.195335 faster than sound Wiz: He's survived explosions to the face, dueled Aang, defeated Katara and fought Azula to a standstill Shouto Todoroki Fight Results Who would you root for? Zuko Shouto Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Blade0886 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Fire Duel Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Avatar vs. My Hero Academia' Themed Death Battles Category:Majora Moon Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles